Futurists
by FantasyBoii
Summary: set in the year 2105, this incomplete story is about the adventure of a group of misfits finding an artefact to save Earth .
1. Chapter 1

This was a world where mutants rules. The President has the ability to persuade most people to do his bidding, the head judge has to tell the ability to tell good from bad accurately, and the chief police has the ability to tell whether a person is lying. This is a world where normal humans where considered as a freak. Welcome to the year 2105.

**ǑǑǑ**

"There's no limit to the paperwork a government must sign and check, is there?" The President sighed from his comfortable chair in his outrageously designed office that desperately needs a interior designer to check.

"Indeed there isn't, Mr. President," replied his skinny aide faithfully, passing on more paperwork for him to sign.

"Couldn't we employ a Speed Writer?" The short and fat President asked.

"After the last Writer came, we agreed not to employ another, sir," his aide reminded him.

"Ah, indeed. The last one turned my office into a rubbish dump," The President replied. "How about a Time Stopper? I would have more time for air golf then," He said with glee.

"After being stucked in time for a day since the last one came?" his aide shuddered.

"Yes, yes, no more Stoppers. I missed episode 45,324 of The Simpsons. The TV station has to send over a copy for me. How embarrassing," The President sniffed.

"Exactly, sir," His aide nodded his head, "I was unable to go home and got an earful from my wife the next day."

The President sighed and continued signing, signing, signing.

An hour and a half later, the paperwork for the day was finally finished. The President was able to go for his air golf game, which includes an anti-gravity room, an titanium ball and holes located in the walls of the room. His aide's job was to carry his clubs (which weighs nothing in the room), and to cheer the President on. He was frequently heard saying, "One more stroke, Mr. President!" or "Good shot sir! I myself could not do better!" or "Do you want some water, Mr. President?"

Suddenly, the head director of astronomy barged into the room. "Thank my lucky star! I know I will find you in here if not in the office!" He said in a high and squeaky voice.

"What is it, director Lewis?" The President knew that Lewis, whose ability is to memorize every star he came across in the sky, would not interrupt his game of air golf just to tell him that a star was bigger than the rest in the sky.

"A space vehicle was sighted in our airspace. We are unable to make contact and by the look of things, they are trying to land." He said breathlessly.

The President turned white with nervousness, and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Then we must be there and bring a squad of troops in. Proceed with the utmost caution," The President's aide said with all the authority he can muster, which isn't much.

The trio exited the golf room. The director called the head of army, Sergeant Cliff, to prepare a squad of troops. The President's aide went to put the golf clubs and titanium ball away, all the while puffing under the weight of the heavy ball. The President retired to his own room to hide in case it was an invasion, and told Lewis to inform him of the latest updates.

**ǑǑǑ**

The silver spaceship, with streaks of gold painted artfully onto it, looks so harmless that the troops gathered did not feel very nervous. But neither has it made any sign of connection and that was suspicious.

"HQ. This is Sergeant Cliff. I do not like the looks of things. Please send in three more squads as standby. Over," Sergeant Cliff said crisply to his second in command.

"Request acknowledged. Three more squads moving in as standby. Over," The sergeant's second in command, Ralph, replied.

"And please go to the President's bedroom and ask the President to come to landing site. If they are friendly, the President should be here to greet them. Over and out," Sergeant Cliff barked over the howling wind that was caused by the landing of the new spaceship.

In the silence that followed the landing of the mysterious craft, a few coughs could be heard issuing from the troops.

"Stand to attention!" Sergeant Cliff, whose ability is immeasurable stamina, barked to the troops.

The door to the spacecraft suddenly crashed open. The troops whipped their head in the direction of the sound and was either relieved or surprised to see not muscular thugs but old men so unstable they need walking sticks to help them walk.

Or so it seems.

Unknown to them, four more spacecraft, under cloaks of invisibility, have arrived behind them. This was so cunningly done that even Sergeant Cliff was taken by surprise. By the time he understood what was happening, the old men has pulled off their disguises and fired off shots from weapons hidden in the walking stick. The troops begun repelling the unwanted guests, a quarter of their numbers shot or injured by the five groups of enemies acting as one.

"Calling reinforcement troops! Enemies are hitting us hard! Repeat, calling all troops on standby!" Sergeant Cliff screamed into the walkie-talkie, all the while returning fire.

The squads that Sergeant Cliff ordered to be on standby stealthily appeared behind the enemies and managed to kill some before the enemies troops became wise to the reinforcement that arrived.

The bloodbath that followed was an indescribable one. Though outnumbered, the troops are mainly made up of Warriors, Archers, Scouts and Moleculists. They have the ability of brute strength, keen sight, sharp hearing and able to change molecules respectively. Due to the training by Sergeant Cliff, the Scouts and Archer were able to provide coordinates for the Warriors, while the Moleculists changed the surrounding of the enemies.

The enemy troops are made up of an assortment of Pyros, Frosts, Moleculists, Warriors and Shape Shifters. They have the ability to conjure fire, ice, change the surroundings, brute strength and to transform into shapes nigh impossible. The strange thing was that each ship holds only one kind of troops.

Enemy troops have the advantage of numbers, but the Earthlings have the benefit of training and technology. Designer Robert, the chief technician of Earth provided the troops with a new prototype of gun called the Pulse Gun before they assembled for the strange craft. It shoots out a mixture of air, water and electricity that comes in pulse so enemies would be disorientated by the shock they felt in them. The gun was designed like a banana so that the pulse can have a distance of two kilometers.

The invaders were driven back to the ships and the remaining enemy troops scurried back in, no doubt giving up the invasion. Before leaving, however, the craft that carries the troops disguise as old men threw down a memory chip through a broken window. The remaining Earthlings kept up their steady fire to keep them from doing a U-turn and smash back into them. At long last, the invaders were well and truly out of sight.

**ǑǑǑ**

The memory chip was painstakingly discussed before any actions were taken. Some of the members of the High Order of Law Enforcement (HOLE), including the chief police, head judge and the President (though the President did this in fear of hypnosis), decided that the chip might contain a virus that may corrupt all the computers on Earth. The others, including the President's aide, sergeant Cliff and director Lewis support the idea of collecting the chip. After great consideration, five of the best clairvoyants on Earth were called upon to check out the near future for any signs of a major event. But apart from a bad case of flu in the city, nothing seems wrong.

The members of HOLE gathered around the computer, eagerly waiting for the president to insert the chip into a secured computer. Sergeant Cliff impatiently snatched the chip from the relived President and fit it into the computer. Nothing happened for a few moments, than lines after lines of ever changing numbers appeared on the screen. The president moaned and stamped about like a spoilt child while the rest impassively stared on the screen, trying to ignore the President's childish fit.

Suddenly the numbers altered into a wrinkled face of a green being, and the President squealed, then coughed in a bid to cover his embarrassment. The being has big, intelligent and very angry eyes, a long and crooked nose and a snarling mouth. Every sentence of his seems to end with a sneer as if he wants everyone to feel inferior to him, and his entire face shook when he spoke.

"Greeting, you bunch of unintelligent four limbs monkeys. I am Commander Zagabu of the galaxy Xenon-75. On behalf of the planets of Pyro, Frost, Moleculist, Warrior and Shape Shifter, I declare war on your planet." Commander Zagabu sneered. The scene behinds him shows the earthling that this is a live meeting.

All except for Sergeant Cliff, the members of HOLE gasped so loudly with shock that they nearly missed the Commander next sentence.

"Though unintelligent, you should all be aware of the fact that except for your planet, every galaxy in the whole outer space has their own race and surroundings. This simple fact draws our highly intelligent mind to your planet," he sneered, "Day after day, night after night, we pondered over the matter of how your planet could support so many different species and races while others could only hold one? At long last, I think I have a solution to this matter. Your planet holds the Star of Eons." He finished with a flourish and stared at then earthlings, expecting a reaction of some kind. All that met him were blank stares and the whimpering of the President.

"Surely you're not as unintelligent as I think you are?" Zagabu gasped loudly, his big glossy eyes opened so big that it was at risk of popping out. "The Star is considered the third most scared object in the whole outer space. It is said, or we theorized that it is the object that carries all our genes and who possess it is able to create creatures of a certain race and annihilate any other race across the universe."

"Troops of the planet Pyros, Frosts, Moleculists, Warriors and Shape Shifters have already declared war on Earth to claim back the Star. One week from now, our assembled troops will charge planet Earth to obtain what is rightfully ours. We will accept no attempts at parley," he said in reply to the earthlings widening eyes and gaping mouth as they tried to digest what was being told to them, "or any ridiculous attempts to stop us. You have been warned, one week."

The screen promptly shorted out and smoke billowed out as the computer overheated from the strain of continuing this inter-galactic conversation...


	2. Chapter 2

"Till this moment in my life, I've never heard of this... this Star of Eons!" Head judge Robert spluttered out.

"According to legends, the Star is an artefact that has many legends surrounding it, including the one just told by this Commander Zagabu." Director Lewis said.

"What we should just do is to prepare a the whole Earth for a war and blast the bejesus out of those invading troops and forget about this stupid Star!" This came from Sergeant Cliff.

"Let's listen to what the President has to say, shall we?" The aide tried to break up this tussle, turning to the President for his advice.

What they saw was the President standing there, with a puddle of foul smelling liquid under his legs.

"What the---" The chief police jumped back and knocked his chair aside as the smell hit them.

The President, still reasonably shocked, turned for pale white to beetroot red, and shuffle out of the room to change out of his pants.

The meeting was continued half an hour later when the President has finished changing and the cleaners (who have the ability of boundless perseverance) have cleaned up the mess made by the President. But being the President, he was not scolded.

"Ahem, where were we just now?" The President made a lame attempt at covering his embarrassing, awkward and uncomfortable moment.

"We were at how are we going to repel the invaders, Mr. President," His aide replied coolly.

"Ah yes, well, I suggest that we hear about the legend of the Star, promptly forget about it, and then shoot the bejesus out of the invaders." He smiled, thinking that he has come to a compromise between the three suggestions. But to his surprise, the other five members of HOLE shook their heads, some slowly while others firmly.

"While you were... changing into a fresh suit," Head judge Robert said, much to the President's embarrassment, "we concluded that the matter could not wait and we decided on a course of action."

"We have sent a summon to Lysandar, who claims to be the most powerful oracle on Earth to give us a prophecy." Director Lewis interrupted. The director rarely interrupts when someone is speaking and it proves that he is indeed very worried about the fate of Earth. No one bother to feel shy or be skeptical as it was proven time and again that it is usually such measures that saves lives.

"Yes, yes, I was about to say that after making my suggestion." The President said hastily.

"He would be here soon. The summon was sent quite a while ago." Sergeant Cliff said it in a voice that clearly does not believes the President.

ǑǑǑ

"That President is an imcompetent old fool!" Sergeant Cliff said angrily to head judge Robert after the President and rest has left the room.

"i know, but it will be over soon. After those idiots from space helped us destroy him, there will be a new selection. The people will vote for a new President and the position will be yours." The head judge replied slyly.

"Yes, soon it will be mine, and you can help me rule it." Sergeant Cliff said absently, lost in his dreams of ruling the country.

The Head Judge smiled, relishing the thought that he has other plans for the sergeant, and it's not pleasant in any sense.

ǑǑǑ

The members of HOLE gathered again when the oracle has arrived and been announced into the meeting room. The butler (whose ability is to sense concealed weapons anywhere within a metre of a person) who sent him in looked nervous and whispered something to the President who looked pale before retreating behind the oracle.

"Take a seat," the President's aide said formally to Lysander before placing himself to the President's right. The President said something to the aide before addressing the oracle.

The oracle was dressed in a shirt that is commonly worn by the Hawaiians and a pair of shorts that only looked in place somewhere in the poor area in the Amazon forest. To top it off, he wore a very big straw hat with a crystal ball balanced on top of his head.

"You are here today to---" the President said quavering before being cut off by the oracle.

"I know. To give you a prediction of the upcoming event on Earth that includes the Star of Eons." Lysander said coolly. "give me a few minutes to give you your prediction. Please be silence in these few minutes."

He then folded his legs and closed his eyes. Gradually he swayed and levitates. His eyes snapped open. Bright blue light shone out and lit the room up.

The words, mysterious and mystifying. rang out stridently.

An element of each major race

Will come forth and take up this chase

towards the middle they shall go

and hunt forth for the jaded goal

to end the chaos from outer space

ǑǑǑ

The oracle sank to the ground, looking exhuasted. It was this moment the aide drew out a pistol similar to the one given out to figt the rebels.

"Hands up! you are suspected of infiltrating a top-secret building and attempting to murder the President!" The aide shouted, looking like a professional although his hands were trembling.

"Infiltrating a top-secret place? yes to that. But blowing up the President? No!!" the oracle retorted.

"Blowing up the President? Did i mention that? You have just let the cat out of the bag!" The aide looked nervously at the oracle's body.

"Ah, so the secret's out! There's no point in not pressing the trigger then!" Lysandar put his hand into his pocket and depressed something.

The aide immediately covered the President with his body as the rest of HOLE threw themselves out of range. The bomb exploded and there was a loud bang and the window shattered. Bodyguard swarmed in, in time to see that the room was covered in green sticky acid. Lysandar was eaten away, and the rest of the room was slowly melting away.


End file.
